


Silence

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess





	Silence

Hermione entered the potions professors chambers, knowing it would alert him to her presence. Then she removed her top before folding it, leaving it on the chair in the corner. Kneeling on the floor, in direct line if sight of the doors. 

It wasn't long before Severus took leave of his meeting and was headed to his rooms for the evening. A charm had alerted him a few minutes prior to his students arrival. Despite the warning, his breath left him as he entered, seeing her in only an emerald brassiere and her skirt and tights. Kneeling in his favorite position, her body perfectly displayed for him.

"Permission to speak and look me in the eyes." He purred, "What do you need?"

"You, sir, anything you'll give me."

"To the bed. Remove all clothes and lay on your back."

He watched her nod and silently pad to the other room. Warding his rooms for Intruders and sound he soon followed. 

Silently he went to the top of the bed, standing as he kissed her wrist before securing it to the bed post, repeating the same in the other side. Trailing his finger across her skin on his journey around the bed.

The room still silent save for their breathing, he summoned a blindfold, covering her eyes. Another whisper and a quiet sonata was playing.

Not able to resist, he trailed his fingers across her skin. Lingering on her ears, her lips, before a slight shiver stuck her as he crossed her neck. 

A ghost of a touch, fleating as he whispered another charm. This one putting just the slightest bit of pressure on her nipples. Like a clamp, but hardly closed. A brief tease that was almost a tickle, though a presence she couldn't forget.

Ghosting his fingers farther down slowly, ever so slowly, he felt her shiver again as he scraped her sides. Her breathing nearly in sync with the piano now filling the room. 

He went purposefully close, but never hit, the one spot he knew she was craving. Though she knew better by now than to try and wiggle for that touch, he could tell her thighs quaked with need.

One more thing, he thought, assuring himself as much as her. As slows he could bear, he trailed down her legs. Securing one that the other to the bed. Knowing she now couldn't move if she tried, a pleased smirk on his face though she couldn't see. 

He usually spoke more, he knew the effects of his voice. But for now, the silence was interesting and he went with it. It was thick, like a presence itself. 

He took a step back, looking her over as he removed his clothes, leaving them on the chair before grabbing a few things from the drawer. 

Oiling his fingers, he stroked her thigh before hitting his target, the puckered skin he scissored briefly. He put a charmed dildo in, small but noticible in size. Her moans now were falling from her lips despite her best efforts to stay silent. Her body trying to move though the binds prevented it. 

He left it, a presence in her arse but nothing more. For the moment. Then he set to work, flicking the numb of nerves at her apex before more oiled fingers were spreading her open. Hitting her everywhere but the places she desired. The places he knew would have her falling apart in seconds.

A second dildo now, bigger than the first.. this one almost impossibly large, was filling her up. He knew it was her favorite, he also knew she'd never admit as much. He stood back, charming both dildos to hum on their lowest possibly setting. Her body teatering on the breaking point. 

"Miss Granger." He whispered, his voice thick, "do you think you should come tonight? Because you look so delectable right now, I'm tempted to leave you like this, see how long you will last." 

"What..whatever you wish, master."

It was choked, broken speech he knew she had a hard time talking let alone breathing. Her body so tight with need. 

His fingers ghosted again, craving and needing to touch her. Her stomach, skirting around her nipples before making designs in her neck. 

"You are so full, doll. But it seems you have one hole left. Perhaps a gag would do well. But you've been so good today. So good at being silent. At taking whatever your master gives you. Maybe I should fuck your mouth." His fingers traced her lips. Her eyes shooting open as he felt her lean in to kiss them. His lips nearly touching hers before he whispered. Both dildos suddenly escalated their vibrations, the clamp charm pinching hard before fading away. 

His mouth capturing hers as she screamed out her orgasm. The music surrounding them, a crescendo as she came back down. Only for him to remove the toys and sink into her.

"You are perfect, Hermione." He whispered. Releasing her body from it's restraints. Her body shot around him, pulling him impossibly closer. Both moving in a familiar sync before finding release together. 

"I love you." He heard her mumble before thanking him. Responding in kind back, he pulled her close. 

"Now tell me love, what had you so keyed up this evening?" 

The sleepy sated witch snuggled closer before replying. "It's just seeing you, Severus." Before she drifted off to sleep. The silence of the rooms again heavy as Severus knew he wouldn't be sleeping much. After all, he had to come up with the perfect way to propose to such an extraordinary woman.


End file.
